Credits for The Universe of Disney
Cast *Wayne Allwine – Mickey Mouse (archive audio) *Bret Iwan – Mickey Mouse/Sorcerer Mickey/Nutcracker Mickey *Russi Taylor – Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby Vanderquack *Tony Anselmo – Donald Duck/Tin Soldier Donald *Catherine Cavadini – Daisy Duck *Bill Farmer – Knight Goofy, Pluto *Frank Welker – Figaro *Corey Burton – Yen Sid *Kath Soucie – Enchantress, Mrs. Hare *Mae Whitman – Tinker Bell *Jesse McCartney – Terence *Kristin Chenoweth – Rosetta *Lucy Liu – Silvermist *Raven-Symoné – Iridessa *Angela Bartys – Fawn *Pamela Adlon – Vidia *Annasophia Robb – Periwinkle *Jeff Bennett – Lumiere *David Ogden Stiers – Cogsworth *Angela Lansbury – Mrs. Potts *Veronica Taylor – Chip *Jo Anne Worley – Wardrobe *Bernadette Peters – Angelique *Tara Charendoff-Strong – Kitty "Hello Kitty" White *Justin Timberlake – Dear Daniel *Laura Summer – Mimmy White *Jodi Benson – Mary White *Robby Benson – George White *Jane Horrocks – Margaret White *John Cleese – Anthony White *Anthony DeMarco – Bambi *Alyson Stoner – Faline *Helena Bonham Carter – Spring Sprite *Patrick Stewart – Great Prince *Cree Summer Francks – Mena *Brianne Siddall – Thumper *Emma Rose Lima – Thumper's Sister #1 *Makenna Cowgill – Thumper's Stster #2 *Ariel Winter – Thumper's Sister #3 *Dee Bradley Baker – Mr. Hare *Keith Ferguson – Friend Owl *Wendee Lee – Flower *Robert Axelrod – Headless Horseman Crew *Supervising Director: Stephen Anderson *Sequence Directors: **Pixote Hunt **Kevin Lima **George Scribner **Francis Glebas **Robert Walker **Bradley Raymond **Karl Geurs **Jim Kammerud **Hendel Butoy **Mike Gabriel **Mark Dindal **Eric Goldberg **Brian Pimental **Paul and Gaëtan Brizzi *Host Sequences Directed by: Doh Hahn *Produced by: Donald W. Ernst *Conducted by: Jung-Ho Pak *Performed by The Disney Young Musicians Philharmonic Pops Orchestra *Head of Music: Don L. Harper *Associate Producers: **Lisa C. Cook **David Lovegren *Artistic Supervisors: **Visual Effects: ***David A. Bossert ***Ted C. Kierscey **Story Development: Simon Wells **Layout: Mitchell Guintu Bernal **Backgrounds: Dean Gordon **Clean-Up: Alex Topete **Computer Generated Imagery: ***Steve Goldberg ***Shyu-Chyuan Huang ***Susan Thayer ***Mary Jane "M.J." Turner *Artistic Coordinator: David A. Bossert *Assistant Artistic Coordinators: **Valeria Tutati **Lori Tyminski **Maria Elena Naggi **Giorgio Vallorani **Charles Pickens *Production Manager: Angelique N. Yen *Executive Music Producer: Peter Gelb *Recordings Produced by: Jay David Saks *Edited by: **Jessica Ambinder Rojas **Lois Freeman-Fox, A.C.E. ''Forgotten Prisoner'' *Directed by **Pixote Hunt **Kevin Lima *Art Director: Pixote Hunt ''The Sorcerer's Apprectice'' *Directed by: George Scribner ''Noah's Ark'' *Directed by Francis Glebas *Art Director: Daniel Cooper ''The Greatest Hits of Popular Songs *Directed by **Robert Walker **Bradley Raymond **Karl Geurs *Art Directors: **Jess Winfield **Tad Stones Minnie's Nutcracker *Directed by **Hendel Butoy **Mike Gabriel *Art Director: Daniel Cooper Hollywood Jamboree *Written and Directed by **Mark Dindal **Eric Goldberg *Art Director: Susan McKinsey Goldberg Bambi and the Spring Sprite *Written and Directed by **Brian Pimental **Paul and Gaëtan Brizzi *Art Directors: **Carl Jones **Carol Kieffer Police Animation ''Primeval World *Supervising Animators: **'Godzilla': Shinichi Suzuki and Hisashi Wada **'Tyrannosaurus Rex'/'Triceretops'/'Pteranodon'/'Stegosaurus': John Pomeroy **'Woolly Mammoth': Kellie D. Lewis **'Sabertoothed Tiger': Dominique Monfery **'Supporting Dinosaurs and Prehistoric Creatures': Dick Zondag *Animators: **Linda Bel **Darrin Butts **Darko Cesar **Sasha Dorogov **Ken Duncan **John E. Hailey **T. Daniel Hofstedt **Byron Howard **Ron Husband **Fabrice Joubert **Hisamitsu Kashima **Sergei Kouchnerov **Makoto Koyama **Alex Kupershmidt **Andrea Losch **Teresa Martin **Branko Mihanovic **Hirofumi Nakata **Sachio Nishiyama **Irene Parkins **William Recinos **Hyunpei Tatenaka **Yoshihiro Tsuji **Sachiko Wakabayashi **William Wright Hollywood Jamboree *Supervising Animators: **'Katharine Hepburn'/'Greta Garbo'/'Katie Couric': Mark Henn **'Marx Brothers'/'Ozzie Nelson'/'Bing Cosby'/'Bob Hope'/'Woody Allen'/'Sylvester Stallone'/'Tom Hanks'/'Walter Cronkite'/'Shaquille O'Neal'/'Robin Williams': Eric Goldberg **'Charles Laughton'/'Spencer Tracey'/'Freddie Bartholomew': Michael Cedeno **'Greta Garbo'/'Katie Couric' (London, England, UK): James Baxter **'Kathryn Beaumont': Glen Keane **'Oprah Winfrey': Ruben A. Aquino **'Jackie Chan': Aaron Blaise **'Whoopi Goldberg': Bruce W. Smith **'Hello Kitty and her Family/My Melody/Tuxedo Sam/Chip the Seal': Norman Drew **'Hello Kitty and her Family/My Melody/Tuxedo Sam/Chip the Seal' (Tokyo, Japan): Shinichi Suzuki and Hisashi Wada *Animators: **Georges Abolin **Tim Allen **James Baker **Tony Bancroft **Tom Bancroft **Anne Marie Bardwell **Jared Beckstrand **Nancy Beiman **Jerry Yu Ching **Sandro Cleuzo **Bernard Derriman **Robert Espanto Domingo **Ken Duncan **Allan Fernando **Brian Ferguson **Will Finn **Stéphane Sainte-Foi **Douglas Frankel **Tony Fucile **Thomas Gately **Lennie K. Graves **David Hancock **Randy Haycock **Mark Henn **T. Daniel Hofstedt **Byron Howard **Ron Husband **Jay Jackson **Mark Kausler **Hisamitsu Kashima **Sang-Jin Kim **Bert Klein **Makoto Koyama **Dominique Monfery **Hirofumi Nakata **Sachio Nishiyama **Joe Oh **Jamie Oliff **Mark Pudleiner **Andy Schmidt **Michael Show **Marc Smith **Chad Stewart **Michael Stocker **Hyunpei Tatenaka **Andreas Wessel-Therhorn **Yoshihiro Tsuji **Frans Vischer **Sachiko Wakabayashi **Alexander Williams **Theresa Wiseman **Anthony Ho Wong **Ellen Woodbury **Phil Young Bambi and the Spring Sprite *Supervising Animators: **'Spring Sprite': Anthony DeRosa **'Bambi': Randy Haycock **'Bambi' (London, England, UK): James Baxter **'Faline': Jared Beckstrand **'Great Prince': Ron Husband **'Thumper and his Sisters/Mr. and Mrs. Hare': Chris Bailey **'Friend Owl': Dale Baer **'Flower': James Lopez **'Headless Horseman': Glen Keane *Animators: **Georges Abolin **Tim Allen **Tony Bancroft **Tom Bancroft **Davide Benvenuti **David Berthier **Chris Buck **Dave Burgess **Michael Cedeno **Farouk Cherfi **Sandro Cleuzo **Ken Duncan **Adam Dykstra **Russ Edmonds **Allan Fernando **Will Finn **Stéphane Sainte-Foi **Tony Fucile **Thomas Gately **Rodolphe Guenoden **Lennie K. Graves **David Hancock **Byron Howard **Jay Jackson **Sang Jin-Kim **Satjit Matharu **Gregory G. Miller **Sachio Nishiyama **Terry O'Toole **Joe Oh **Irene Parkins **Eric Pigors **David Pruiksma **John Ripa **Yoshimichi Tamura **Barry Temple **Chris Wahl **Theresa Wiseman **Ellen Woodbury **David Zaboski **Kathy Zielinski Story Development and Research Primeval World *Story Development/Research: **Tetsuya Nomura **James Fujii **John Harrison **Dick Zondag **Ralph Zondag Settings of Folk Songs *Story Development: **Ron Clements **John Musker **Tony Craig **Roberts Gannaway **Linda Woolverton **Donovan Cook **Jim Jinkins **Jeff Buckland **David Campbell **Eugene Salandra **Robert Gibbs **Terry Naughton **Todd Kurosawa **Pat Ventura **Don Dougherty **Stevie Wermers Hollywood Jamboree *Story Development: **Eric Goldberg **Phil Harnage **Ralph Zondag Bambi and the Spring Sprite *Story Development: **Paul and Gaëtan Brizzi **Ben Gluck **Brian Pimental **Jeanne Rosenberg **Glen Keane Visual Development and Character Design Settings of Folk Songs *Visual Development (Cartoon Pizza): **Jim Jinkins **Eugene Salandra **Fariba Adams **Mike Foran **Pat Giles **Matthew C. Peters **Vinh Truong Hollywood Jamboree *Character Design/Caricatures: **Mark Dindal **Eric Goldberg **Phil Harnage **Eugene Salandra **Dick Zondag **Ralph Zondag Bambi and the Spring Sprite *Visual Development: **Paul and Gaëtan Brizzi **Kelvin Yasuda **Glen Keane **Valeria Tutati **Lori Tyminski **Maria Elena Naggi **Giorgio Vallorani **Charles Pickens Music *Rehearsed at Disney Youth Group Programs, Walt Disney World, Lake Buena Vista, FL *Recorded and Mixed at Abbey Road Studios, London, England, UK Forgotten Prisoner ;"Toccata and Fugue in D minor, BWV 565" (Vanessa-Mae single) *Composed by Johann Sebastian Bach *Produced and Arranged by Mike Batt *Featured Violinist: Vanessa-Mae *Pipe Organ Recorded at St. Mary's Cathedral, Sydney, Australia The Sorcerer's Apprentice ;"The Sorcerer's Apprentice" *Composed by Paul Dukas *Produced and Arranged by Don L. Harper *Recorded at Abbey Road Studios, London, England, UK Noah's Ark ;"Pomp and Circumstance - Marches 1, 2, 3 and 4" *Composed by Sir Edward Elgar *Produced and Arranged by Peter Schickele *Choral Performance: The Crouch End Festival Chorus *Featured Soprano: Gwyneth Jones *Choir Recorded at Abbey Road Studios, London, England, UK The Greatest Hits of Popular Songs *Produced and Arranged by Evan Jolly *Conducted by Ben Foster *Choral Performances: **The Crouch End Festival Chorus **The Andrae Crouch Choir *Backing Vocals: **Maxi Anderson **Rick Astley **Gary Barlow **Kiki Dee **Davey Johnstone **Andrea Robinson **Phil Spalding **Rose Stone **Tata Vega **Julia Waters **Luther Waters **Maxine Waters **Oren Waters *Recorded at Abbey Road Studios, London, England, UK Primeval World *Supervised by Alan Silvestri ;"The Nesting Grounds/The Egg Travels" (from Dinosaur) *Composed by James Newton Howard *Produced and Arranged by Mark Hammond *Featured Vocalist: Lisbeth Scott *Choral Performance: Crouch End Festival Chorus (Recorded at Abbey Road Studios, London, England, UK) ;"Night of the Tiger" (from 10,000 B.C.) *Composed by **Harald Kloser **Thomas Wanker *Produced and Arranged by Mark Hammond ;"Bacchanalia" (from Lord of the Flies) *Composed by Philippe Sarde *Adapted from Stravinsky's "Rite of Spring" *Produced and Arranged by Mark Hammond *Choral Performance: The Trinity Boys Choir (Recorded at Abbey Road Studios, London, England, UK) ;"Godzilla (Main Theme)" *Composed by Akira Ifukube *Produced and Arranged by Mark Hammond ;"Jurassic Park Suite" *Composed by John Williams *Produced and Arranged by Mark Hammond Walpurgis Night ;"Night on Bald Mountain" *Composed by Modest Mussorgsky *Produced and Arranged by James Horner ;"Ave Maria, Op. 52 No. 6" *Composed by Franz Schubert *Special English Lyrics: Rachel Field *Produced and Arranged by James Horner *Featured Soprano: Renée Fleming *Choral Performance: Crouch End Festival Chorus (Recorded at Abbey Road Studios, London, England, UK) Settings of Folk Songs *Special Guest Performance: Carly Simon *Featured Banjoist: Buddy Watcher *Featured Soprano: Gwyneth Jones *Featured Alto: Barbara McAlister *Featured Tenor: Bruce Ford *Featued Baritone: Robert McFerrin Old MacDonald Had a Farm *Arrangement of Music: Leroy Anderson *Produced and Arranged by Gavin Greenaway Minnie's Nutcracker ;"The Nutcracker Suite Op. 71a" *Composed by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky *Produced and Arranged by **Gavin Greenaway **Don L. Harper *Special Lyrics: Don Dorsey *Multilingual Lyrics: Dr. Marc Okrand *Orchestrators: **Alan Menken **Stephen Schwartz Hollywood Jamboree ;"Fanfare from Kings Row" *Composed by Erich Wolfgang Korngold *Produced and Arranged by Randy Edelman ;"The Entertainer" *Composed by Scott Joplin *Produced and Arranged by Randy Edelman ;"Cockoo Song" *Arrangement of Music: Marvin Hatley *Produced and Arranged by Randy Edelman ;"Breakfast Machine" (from Pee-wee's Big Adventure) *Composed by Danny Elfman *Produced and Arranged by Randy Edelman ;"Take Us Out" (from Rudy) *Composed by Jerry Goldsmith *Produced and Arranged by Randy Edelman ;"Theme Song from Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater" *Written by David Pomeranz *Produced and Arranged by Randy Edelman ;"Hooray for Hollywood" *Music by Richard A. Whiting *Lyrics by Johnny Mercer *Produced and Arranged by Randy Edelman Bambi and the Spring Sprite ;Music from Bambi *Composed by Franck Churchill & Edward H. Plumb *Produced and Arranged by Scott Erickson ;Score from Bambi II *Composed by Bruce Broghton *Produced and Arranged by Scott Erickson ;"Firebird Suite - 1919 Version" *Composed by Igor Stravinsky *Produced and Arranged by Scott Erickson The Disney Young Musicians Philharmonic Pops Orchestra (Ages 7 to 14) Piano *TBA, 14 – Westminster, London, England, UK Stride Piano *TBA, 12 – Marceline, MO Electronic Keyboards *TBA, 13 – London, England, UK Synthesizer *TBA, 13 – Sydney, Australia Synclavier *TBA, 14 – Fort Lauderdale, FL Fender Stratocaster Electric Guitar *TBA, 14 – Las Vegas, NV Fender Precision Bass Guitar *TBA, 12 – Malibu, CA Gibson Les Paul Rhythm Guitar *TBA, 13 – Liverpool, England, UK RK-100 Keytar *TBA, 14 – Beverly Hills, CA Roland AX-7 Keytar *TBA, 14 – Paris, France Roland V-Drums *TBA, 13 – Sydney, Australia Percussion *Drum Kit: TBA, 12 – Tucson, AZ *Timpani: TBA, 9 – Encino, CA *Snare Drum: TBA, 11 - Greendale, WI *Tenor Drum: TBA, 12 - Mesa, AZ *Bass Drum: TBA, 12 – Jackson, MS *Cymbals: TBA, 10 – Pasadena, CA *Tam-Tam: TBA, 13 – Beijing, China *Triangle: TBA, 7 – Humboldt County, CA *Wood Block: TBA, 9 – Greenwood, MS *Tambourine: TBA, 13 – Marne-la-Vallée, France *Glockenspiel: TBA, 14 – Kilkenny, Ireland *Xylophone: TBA, 8 – Swansea, Wales, UK *Vibraphone: TBA, 10 – Cardiff, Wales, UK *Tubular Bells: TBA, 13 – Paris, France *Congas and Bongos: TBA, 11 – Columbia, SC *Crotales: TBA, 8 – Santa Fe, NM *Güiro: TBA, 7 – San Diego, CA *Taiko: TBA, 13 – Tokyo, Japan *Ipu: TBA, 14 – Honolulu, Oahu, HI *Whip: TBA, 11 – Dublin, Ireland *Ratchet: TBA, 7 – Jerusalem, Isreal *Handbell and Jingle Bells: TBA, 13 – Orlando, FL *Washboard: TBA, 9 - Greenville, MS *Spoons: TBA, 12 - Nashville, TN *Ugly Stick: TBA, 11 - Newton, TX Harp *TBA, 12 – Glendale, CA *TBA, 14 – Pontnewynydd, Wales, UK Violin I *TBA, 12 – Houston, TX *TBA, 11 – Rancho Palos Verdes, CA *TBA, 12 – North Bellmore, NY *TBA, 12 – Charleston, SC *TBA, 12 – Appleton, WI *TBA, 12 – Whitter, CA *TBA, 12 – La Canada, CA *TBA, 9 – Fullerton, CA *TBA, 12 – San Diego, CA *TBA, 9 – La Crescenta, CA *TBA, 12 – Palm Springs, CA *TBA, 10 – Northridge, CA *TBA, 10 – Davis, CA *TBA, 11 – Bellaire, TX *TBA, 10 – Manhattan, New York, NY *TBA, 10 – Brooklyn, New York, NY Violin II *TBA, 11 – Falls Church, VA *TBA, 12 – Durham, NC *TBA, 12 – Hawthorne, CA *TBA, 12 – Orem, UT *TBA, 11 – Boalsburg, PA *TBA, 9 – Buffalo Grove, IL *TBA, 9 – Monterey Park, CA *TBA, 10 – Los Angeles, CA *TBA, 10 – Setauket, NY *TBA, 12 – Sinking Spring, PA *TBA, 12 – Amherst, NY *TBA, 9 – Westlake Village, CA *TBA, 11 – Broadway, Manhattan, New York, NY *TBA, 11 – The Bronx, New York, NY Viola *TBA, 12 – Oklahoma City, OK *TBA, 12 – Chula Vista, CA *TBA, 12 – West Hartford, CT *TBA, 12 – Del Mar, CA *TBA, 12 – Pepper Pike, OH *TBA, 11 – Provo, UT *TBA, 11 – Locust Valley, NY *TBA, 12 – Arcadia, CA *TBA, 12 – West Hartford, CT *TBA, 12 – Woodland Hills, CA *TBA, 10 – Phoenix, AZ *TBA, 10 – Monterey, CA Cello *TBA, 12 – Palmdale, CA *TBA, 9 – Evanston, IL *TBA, 12 – Lake Buff, IL *TBA, 11 – Corona, CA *TBA, 11 – Chicago, IL *TBA, 9 – Staten Island, NY *TBA, 12 – Miami, FL *TBA, 11 – Queens, New York, NY *TBA, 12 – Columbia, MD *TBA, 10 – Payson, UT Double Bass *TBA, 12 – Beverly Hills, CA *TBA, 12 – Berkshire, England, UK *TBA, 12 – St. Charles, IL *TBA, 11 – Wheaton, IL *TBA, 11 – Riverwoods, IL *TBA, 10 – San Francisco, CA *TBA, 10 – Boise, ID *TBA, 9 – Cleveland, MS Fiddle *TBA, 13 - Austin, TX Guitar *TBA, 14 - La Quinta, CA Bass Guitar *TBA, 14 - Nashville, TN Banjo *TBA, 14 - New Orleans, LA Cigar Box Guitar *TBA, 14 - Montgomery, AL Washtub Bass *TBA, 14 - Atlanta, GA Ukelele *TBA, 11 – Napili, Maui, HI Slack-Key Guitar *TBA, 13 – Hilo, Hawaii, HI Accordion *TBA, 13 - Santa Fe, NM Harmonica *TBA, 12 - Brighton, East Sussex, England, UK Piccolo *TBA, 8 – Springfield, IL Flutes *TBA, 12 – Paradise Valley, AZ *TBA, 12 – Milford, MI English Horn *TBA, 13 – Bristol, England, UK Clarinets *TBA, 12 – Surrey, England, UK *TBA, 11 – Rockville, MI Bass Clarinet *TBA, 13 – Bangor, Gwynedd, Wales, UK Oboe *TBA, 12 – Bakersville, CA *TBA, 12 – Northville, MI Bassoon *TBA, 11 – Calimesa, CA *TBA, 11 – Homer, MI Contrabassoon *TBA, 11 – Denver, CO Soprano Saxophone *TBA, 9 – Lexington, New York, NY Alto Saxophone *TBA, 10 – Dover, DE *TBA, 10 – Grays, Essex, England, UK Tenor Saxophone *TBA, 11 – Detroit, MI *TBA, 11 – Holt, Norfolk, England, UK Baritone Saxophone *TBA, 12 – Madison, WI Horn *TBA, 12 – Elmhurst, IL *TBA, 12 – Little Rock, AR *TBA, 12 – North Royalton, OH *TBA, 12 – Bath, NY Trumpet *TBA, 10 – Winston-Salem, NC *TBA, 11 – Tualatin, OR *TBA, 11 – Dana Point, CA *TBA, 11 – Evanston, IL *TBA, 12 – Coopersburg, PA Trombone *TBA, 11 – Colton, CA *TBA, 11 – Clovis, CA *TBA, 12 – Sicklerville, NJ *TBA, 12 – Atlanta, GA Bass Trombone *TBA, 12 – Helena, MT *TBA, 12 – Charleston, WV Tuba *TBA, 10 – Providence, RI Sousaphone *TBA, 10 – Washington, D.C. Jug *TBA, 13 - Mobile, AL Kazoo *TBA, 7 - Tallahassee, FL *TBA, 8 - Hertfordshire, England, UK Conch *TBA, 13 - Lihue, Kauai, HI Video References Video Reference Cast *Katie Couric – Herself *Pee-wee Herman – Paul Reubens *Mr. Bean – Rowan Atkinson *Oprah Winfrey – Herself *Robin Williams – Himself *Andrea Martin – Herself *Mr. T. – Himself *Kathy Najimy – Herself *Tom Hanks – Himself *Jackie Chan – Himself *Colin Firth – Himself *Whoopi Goldberg – Herself Video Reference Crew *Director: Gary Halvorson *Camera: Mustapha Khan *Cinematographer: Scott Kaye *Costumes/Props: Alexandra Welker Category:The Universe of Disney